Inkjet printing systems may include inkjet printheads including a plurality of fluid channels having nozzles to eject drops of printing fluid there from during a firing state. For example, the printing fluid may be selectively ejected from the fluid channels, through the nozzles, and onto a substrate in the form of drops to form images thereon. Periodically, during the firing state, printing fluid puddles may accumulate on an exterior nozzle surface of the respective inkjet printhead.